Hollywood Romance
by anime4inoccents
Summary: Yami is a big shot famous actor on vacation with some friends when he meets a drop dead gorgeous blue eyed brown hair man. Will this romance ruin his career or will things just heat up?
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written a story in quite a while but thus should be a good one. I don't even know if there are still fans of this out there so enjoy for all who miss it.

Smiles

Yami fumbled for his keys in the dark. It wasn't unusual that the filming ran late but he had forgotten to change the light on his front porch making this simple task rather difficult. Yami was a famous actor, one of the best in the US actually. He was born in Egypt and lived there until at age ten he was discovered by an Egyptian talent agency. After staring in a few of the countries films a US agent discovered him and his career sky rocketed. He had just recently gained his citizenship to the US and after several arguments with his parents and siblings on trying to get them to move to the US which was settled for sending money to Egypt to help them out.

After finally getting the door open he made his way to the kitchen to make a nice cup of coffee that would be so strong it would burn the paint off anything.

He wouldn't get any sleep tonight. Since the film was finished he had agreed to fly to Japan to take a few weeks off with some friends. He ran to his room and grabbed his bag he had already packed earlier and ran out to his red sports car. After doing a fashion check in the mirror in case he ran into and paparazzi he ran his hands through his multi colored spiked hair and put the car in gear racing towards the airport.

"Took you long enough! I thought you weren't gunna make it. Don't scare me like that!" Yami walked quickly towards the blonde warring a purple sleeveless shirt and leather pants.

"Calm down Malik the last scene took a little longer than I thought. Did your sister Isis take the earlier flight with Mai and Bakura?" Yami asked as he approached the relieved blonde.

"yeah they left like three hours ago. I swear you need to get laid or something. I mean Bakura and Mai are both famous actors and they were still on time. Maybe we can find you a sexy Japanese guy or something." Yami's closest friend and family were the only ones who knew he was gay. If word got out his career would come to a screeching halt.

Yami and Malik sat next to each other and took turns using each other's shoulders as a pillow during the flight.

When the plane landed they met up with Mai, Bakura, and Isis and headed to the KC Hotel in Domino City they had reservations at. They spent the first day or two getting over their Jet lag before attempting anything.

Yami was walking down the street to a café around the corner from the hotel enjoying the sheer fact that no one recognized him, the constant attention was a large nuisance. He was so deep in thought enjoying this small perk of a foreign country that he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going and ran smack into someone.

Yami found himself starring at the sky as papers rained down on him. Sitting up he found himself looking into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. The tall man with brown hair wore a business suit and dropped to the ground saying some harsh sounding things in Japanese. Yami quickly began trying to help the sexy man put the papers in his briefcase.

They reached for the same paper and both looked up and when he did he found his lips were on the man's. Shocked by the accidently kiss Yami fell backwards stammering. "I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to. Are you alright! That kiss was unintentional I swear!"

The man sighed, "Stupid American. I am way too busy for this…"

Interrupting him Yami said, "Please let me buy you a coffee or something to make this up."

"look I am really busy I have this meeting…I really can't even though you are rather sexy…" The sound of the man's cell cut him off after checking the message the man replied with a sly smirk, "Apparently my meeting has been canceled due to half the board members being sick with the flu, you're in luck. I will take that cup of coffee. My name is Seto Kaiba, what's yours?" Yami blushed a deep shade of red and walked with the man into the shop.

Yami walked into his large multi bedroom room at the hotel. Bakura and Mailik were playing a card game while Isis and Mai were gossiping over their latest fashion purchases.

"Well well from that look on Yami's face I think he met a cute guy." Bakura announced to the room.

Everyone looked at Yami excitedly waiting for all the dirty details.

"Where to start? Well His name is Seto Kaiba and he apparently owns not only the hotel we are staying at but pretty much the entire city. He owns his own company, Kaiba Corp. He is drop dead gorgeous with blue eye and brown hair. " Yami sighed as he plopped down on the coach dreaming about the sexy guy he had met before.

"He isn't one of those creepy stalker fans is he?" Mai asked as she Bakura and Yami all shivered as all too familiar memories entered their thoughts, each with their own lists or restraining orders.

Chuckling Yami replied, "I doubt that I told him I was an actor as we spoke and he had no idea who I was and didn't believe I really was one. He actually started to think I was a crazy stalker trying to get at his company and money until I told him to look me up on his computer. Oh and we have a dinner date tomorrow night."

"As one of your sexy Egyptian friends grateful for taking me outta the Egyptians slums and into this wonderful life I put myself in charge of your make over." Malik said as he jumped up with a dangerously evil glint to his eyes. Normally that glint would send the whole room running in second but they all knew Malik had an unbelievable gift at making fashion statements, makeovers were his specialty.

"I surrender myself to you all." Was all Yami could say and with that they all headed to the mall for some major shopping.

So there you have it the first chapter but don't worry things are about to heat up


	2. Chapter 2

Yami had to admit as he studied his reflection, his friends were good. His new leather pants hugged his curves just right and the tight crimson shirt with gold accented streaks on the front looked amazing on him. He completed his outfit with his new red and gold converse sneakers and gold stud earrings. He pulled his black sunglasses down over his eyes and grabbed his leather jacket as he exited the room.

As the sexy star headed to the front door of the hotel room his cell buzzed in his pocket. With a glance at the caller id he pressed to go straight to voice mail. His agent could wait. Right now he had a date.

There was a black limo waiting in front of the hotel just like Seto had said it would be. As he approached it the driver quickly got out and ran around to open the door for him.

Yami slid into the back seat to be met with a face full of roses.

"I saw these in a window and they reminded me of you."

Blushing slightly Yami thanked Seto and the limo pulled away towards one of Dominos most exclusive dinner places. Yami got the impression that this was a very fancy place and for a minute he felt a little underdressed next to the man warring a black suit but it slowly faded as he became engrossed in the evening. They each enjoyed their meals with Seto paying for the dinner.

"Would you like to join me in the garden out back and maybe we can get to know each other?" Seto said letting his Japanese accent slip just a little causing Yamis heart to skip a beat, he love accents.

"I'd love to."

The gardens were lit by many colored lights and fountains making the flowers glow beautiful colors. Yami began as he picked a lily and started to play with it.

"So how on earth did you become some big shot CEO at age 16?"

"Well my parents died when I was young leaving my brother and I alone. We were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba he used the company to develop weapons of war and that is all he ever did. I ended up raising Mokuba, my little brother by myself and when Gozaburo died I inherited the company. I turned it around into a massive technology and gaming company and we have never looked back. "

"Did you and Gozaburo get along?"

"No. Not really I concentrated on keeping him away from Mokuba. If something wasn't done to his expectations he would hit me, I never let him touch Mokuba though. I was relieved when he was finally gone for good. When he wasn't yelling at me for some stupid thing we never saw him. Enough about me tell me more about you. So you are apparently some famous actor I have never heard of I am still not completely sure if I believe you. Is your family back in LA?"

Yami and Seto both chuckled. Taking a deep breath Yami reached out and took the brunette's hand he usually never spook about his family not even to Malik and Isis who were childhood friends.

"Yes I am a famous actor. I am actually one of the best but it is a very competitive field you're the best one day and crap the next. I have won a few Grammies and Oscars."

"Congratulations. So how did you start your career and tell me about your friends and family."

Taking another deep breath Yami continued, "Well I wasn't actually born in the US and English surprisingly isn't my first language, Arabic is. I was born in Cairo, Egypt. My family is actually incredibly poor. I grew up in the Egyptian slums and sometimes we didn't have anything for dinner. I use to sneak into the local movie theater which is where I began to pick up some English. When I was ten an Egyptian talent agency found me and thought I had some potential. They gave me some training and it didn't take long for me to become Egypt's best actor. Eventually Hollywood became very interested in me so I learned the language made a deal with Hollywood and am now a star that for some reason cannot convince my parents and siblings to move out of Egypt. I have two brothers and a little sister. All of them can only speak Arabic. After some arguing I have managed to convince them to let me get and pay for cells phones for them to keep in touch and send monthly checks to help them out some. They are very proud people and do not like accepting help. "

"You can speak Arabic?"

Yami stopped in mid step and Seto turned and faced him. They were standing on a small bridge that crossed over a fake creek with flowers and lights on the bank. "Out of all that you only care that I can speak Arabic?"

Seto walked up to the Egyptian and pulled him close so their bodies were touching. Yami's heart began to race as the brunette ran one hand through his golden-red hair while the other one held him firm against the taller man's chest. Seto stopped running his hand through Yami's hair and began to trace the edges of his face. Bringing Yami's head up so their eyes met Seto said, "I don't care that you came from a slum. I like you; in fact I think I am beginning to fall in love with you. I realize things are moving a little fast but I have never felt this way towards anyone before."

Seto then leaned in for a kiss. Their lips were just millimeters apart when Yami's cell rang loudly disrupting their moment and killing the mood. Grumbling and very irritated Yami answered his phone, "This better be good." There was a very distinct anger in the Egyptians voice making the person on the other end hesitate a second.

"Yami it is me Kato, your loving agent who is so grateful you kept me." Kato was Yami's first agent, he had never changed agents when moving to the US because Kato always reminded Yami of home when he most needed it and he could talk to him about anything.

"What do you want Kato I sent you a message earlier saying I would be on a date and not to bother me."

"I know I know but there is this amazing opportunity for another movie coming up…"

"No you stop right there. I am on vacation with Mai, Bakura, Malik and Isis for three more weeks in Japan and when I get back to the states we can discuss possible movies. "

"WAIT DON'T HANG UP!!!" Yami sighed with his finger right over the end button Seto just chuckled knowing all too well what those kind of phone conversations were like.

"What?!"

"This movie is being filmed in Japan. It is about the success and rise to power of a young businessman. They want you to play lead."

"Really and how much does this pay and what kind of hours?"

"At least $60million is estimated already as a beginning pay and the hours shouldn't be bad because there is no physical training needed, a few small stunts but nothing more. Again you will be playing the lead a Mr. Seto Kaiba I believe was the name." Yami nearly died. He began laughing so hard is eyes watered. Kato was blabbering on the phone to find out what was wrong while Seto had a confused look on his face. "I'll do it talk to you later Kato." Yami hung up the phone as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing my agent set me up for a lead in another movie that is going to be filmed here in Japan."

"Excellent, so that means I get more time to spend with you and get to know you better. Do you know what it is you will be playing?"

Yami thought a minute he decided it would be more interesting to surprise him. Hopefully Seto didn't know they were going to make a movie about how he came to be and better yet his new boyfriend would be playing him.

"No I don't know yet" feeling a little brave Yami continued, " But you should come over here and finished where you left off."

"Now why would I do a thing like that?"

Making himself seem more confident in his outward appearance Yami stated, "because I want to make sure my boyfriend gives me a kiss on this wonderful date of ours."

With a sexy grin Seto stepped up and grabbed the Egyptian's face between his hands, "and what make you think you're my boyfriend?" then he leaned forward and took Yamis lips. With a groan of pleasure Yami surrendered his mouth letting the man explore it with his tongue, letting him take complete control. When they parted from the kiss Yami gave the brunette a sexy smirk of his own and replied, "Wel I said I wanted my boyfriend to give me a kiss tonight and you are the only one to kiss me, making you my boyfriend." Seto leaned over and briefly touched his lips to the Egyptains, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

~End of Chapter 2 Hope you all enjoy so far


End file.
